prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ric Flair: The Ultimate Collection
The Ultimate Ric Flair Collection is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment looking back on the career of "The Nature Boy" Ric Flair, beginning with his feud with Harley Race for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship in 1983 and ending at his match for the World Heavyweight Championship against Triple H in 2003. The DVD itself went on to become one of the highest selling WWE DVDs behind Tombstone: The History of The Undertaker and The Rise and Fall of ECW. Disc One * NWA World Heavyweight Championship: Ric Flair vs. Harley Race (Starrcade '83, November 23, 1983) * NWA World Heavyweight Championship: Ric Flair vs. Dusty Rhodes (Starrcade '85, November 28, 1985) * NWA World Heavyweight Championship: Ric Flair vs. Barry Windham (January 20, 1987) Bonus material * Harley Race puts a $25,000 bounty on Flair's head. * Bob Orton, Jr. and Dick Slater collect the bounty. * Flair announces his retirement following the injuries. * Flair attacks Orton and Slater with a baseball bat. * An NWA press conference to determine the site of the rematch between Race and Flair. * Pre-match interviews from Harley Race, Ric Flair, Race with Bob Orton Jr. and Dick Slater and Ric Flair with Wahoo McDaniel. * Post-match interviews with Ric Flair, Harley Race and Ric Flair with Ricky Steamboat and Jay Youngblood. * Flair and the Andersons break Dusty's ankle. * Flair comments on Dusty's injuries. * Dusty's first interview following the injury. * An explanation behind how Flair retained the title after a controversial ruling between the two. * Ric Flair gets riled up in an interview. * Dusty comments on the disappointing decision from the match. * Windham and Ron Garvin are attacked by the Horsemen. * Flair tells Windham to "quit talking and do it!" * "Nature Boy" Ric Flair vs. Barry Windham (January 13, 1987) * Dusty Rhodes' analyzis of the title match. * Flair and the Horsemen celebrate in the locker room. Disc Two * NWA World Heavyweight Championship: Ric Flair vs. Ricky Steamboat (Clash of the Champions VI, April 2, 1989) * Flair comments on what he believed to be his best match with Steamboat. * For the NWA World Heavyweight Championship: Ric Flair vs. Ricky Steamboat (Wrestle War '89, May 7, 1989) * "I Quit" match: Ric Flair vs. Terry Funk (Clash of the Champions IX, November 15, 1989) Bonus material * Flair and Windham vs. Steamboat and Gilbert (January 21, 1989) * Flair interrupts a Ricky Steamboast training session. * Flair and Steamboast go at it again at Clash of the Champions V (February 15, 1989) * Flair, Flair's lawyer and Steamboat recap on the controversy that took place. * Flair's Wrestle War pre-match interview. * Flair announces he will return to wrestling (June 22, 1989) * Terry Funk puts a garbage bag of Flair's head (September 12, 1989) * Ric Flair interview one week before the "I Quit" match. * Flair and Funk interviews before the "I Quit" match. Ric Flair also goes into depth about the plane crash he was involved in, the history of the Four Horsemen, and a day in the life of the Horsemen. Disc Three * The 1992 Royal Rumble (Royal Rumble, January 19, 1992) * Title unification match for the WCW World and WCW International championships: Ric Flair (World champion) vs. Sting (International champion) (Clash of the Champions XXVII, July 23, 1994) Bonus material * Bobby Heenan prepares for a visit by Ric Flair. * Ric Flair debuts in the World Wrestlnig Federation. (September 9, 1991) * Paul Bearer interviews Ric Flair and Bobby Heenan. * Flair attacks Roddy Piper at ringside. * Flair tells everyone what he really thinks of Hulk Hogan and Roddy Piper. * Royal Rumble post-match interview with Ric Flair. * The Four Horsemen kick Sting out of the group. * Flair cuts another funny promo on Sting. * Clash of the Champions pre-match interview with Gene Okerlund. * Flairs World Wide Wrestling Federation debut: Ric Flair vs. Pete Sanchez (January 3, 1976) * Flair and Piper do some amateur wrestling. (January 24, 1982) * Flair is named "Wrestler of the Decade" by Pro Wrestling Illustrated. * Flair addresses the fans on the final WCW Monday Nitro. * Ric Flair vs. Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship on RAW (May 19, 2003) plus never-before-seen post-show tribute. Images RF The Ultimate Collection 1.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 2.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 3.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 4.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 5.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 6.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 7.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 8.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 9.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 10.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 11.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 12.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 13.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 14.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 15.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 16.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 17.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 18.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 19.jpg RF The Ultimate Collection 20.jpg External Links *Ric Flair title history * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases